Due to the nature of their construction, it can often be difficult to install electrical wiring into RVs. The void between the interior and exterior walls of the RV is relatively small, with numerous partitions typically being required to impart the necessary structural strength to the RV. Whilst apertures are provided in the struts separating the voids in order to pass electrical wiring between adjacent voids, installing electrical wiring into RVs is nonetheless a very fiddly and time consuming job.
This structure can also cause significant problems should the owner of a RV ever want to retro-fit any electrical appliances, because it is difficult to access these voids once the walls of the RV have been installed.